A technology is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1, in which a floor face of a front portion of a cowl is inclined at an angle ß along a vehicle width direction relative to a horizontal plane H, and rainwater and the like drains through a drainage portion that is provided at the lower side of the floor face at a vehicle width direction outer side of the cowl. Patent Document 2 discloses a technology in which a drainage gutter that drains rainwater is provided at a front portion of a cowl box that supports a lower end portion of a window glass (a front windshield glass). Patent Document 3 discloses a technology in which a rain gutter that drains rainwater is provided at a protector featuring a sealing function that is mounted at a lower end portion of a front glass (a front windshield glass).